1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to computer networking. More specifically, this disclosure relates to systems and techniques for remote port mirroring.
2. Related Art
Computer networking has permeated almost all aspects of our daily lives—at work we use computer networks to access files and send and receive emails, and at home we use them to make telephone calls, watch movies, and browse the World Wide Web (WWW). Since computer networks have become an important part of our daily lives, it is very important to ensure that network problems can be identified and resolved quickly.
Network analysis is an important technique that is used for identifying and resolving network problems. In network analysis, packets traversing the network are analyzed to ensure that the packets have the correct information. Unfortunately, some conventional techniques that facilitate network analysis do not provide all of the information necessary to identify and resolve network problems.